Rules and Regulations
Dear Fellow Editors, I would like to introduce to you the rules and regulations. Please read them: Beginning Guide to Rules and Regulations Here on Fruits' Information Wiki, everyone wants an enjoyable time here, so we need some rules to make the wiki stand tall and not give in to negative attacks. Now, read this guide and you will understand what to do. On this wiki, Dos: ✓ Use suitable language especially for kids below 13. ✓ Be positive or at least neutral when making edits. ✓ Create articles only when any high-ranking person gives you permission. ✓ Follow these rules here :) Don'ts: ✗ Use discouraging, vulgar language (e.g. Sh*t, D*mb, *d**t, etc.) or unsuitable adult content. Click on this link to find out what type of words should not be used. ✗ Be negative and gossip on rumoured events. ✗ Create articles without proper permission and/or include untrue/ nonsensical information. Articles with these following properties will be deleted. ✗ Disobeying these rules :( Consequences for doing any of the don'ts (come in sequence) ∴ Blocked Permanently. ∴ Given 1 more chance. Blocked for 1 week to 6 months if repeated after chance gone. (If longer than that it's for valid reasons.) ∴ 1. For only creating articles without permission: Given 3 chances. Blocked for 1 week if repeated after chances gone. (If longer than that it's for valid reasons.) 2. For only including untrue/ nonsensical information: Given 1 chance. Blocked for 1 week to 3 months if repeated after chance gone. (If longer than that it's for valid reasons.) 3. For both: Immediate blockage for 3 months to 1 year. More than 2 times of this routine of blockage and permanent blockage will apply to you. Make sure: # Everything in this wiki is related to plants # Be careful when picking out information, no hoaxes # Use British English. We apologise to all Americans who are used to using American English but majority of people in the world uses British English. Although we have made this rule, we are not so strict about it; we allow up to 25% or 1/4 of all articles to be in American English. # You do not advertise your Youtube Channel or you may be banned for up to 2 years. A Guide to All Editors Use the Summary, Origin, Appearance, Flower and Production method of creating or editing Fruit Articles. All the words in bold mentioned previously will be used as a header in each Fruit Article. If there is nothing that can be written on a header or more, there is no need to force yourself to make up something or search the whole internet to find some suitable information. For flower articles, you can replace the Flower '''header with a '''Fruit header. Classify all flower and fruit articles in a category with its family name. E.g. Apple will be put in the category Rosaceae because Rosaceae is the family of the apple. Hope that is a basic guide for you. Note: All your "crimes" will be recorded in the "Crime Records" article (coming soon). Have fun editing and improving Plants Wiki 2! Yours Faithfully, Isaac / SydeFI (Founder) Category:Others